


How To Stop a Wedding

by ambyliz



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky is an ass man because try and tell me he's not an ass man, But not a ton of porn tbh, F/M, Honestly I'm not sure what this is, Porn With Plot, Rating Change, Reader-Insert, Smut, decided smut was too graphic for Mature, no metal arm, not step-sibling porn but close, reader's mom is unpleasant, wedding crashing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/pseuds/ambyliz
Summary: Reader's mom is marrying Bucky's dad, she and Bucky both know that her mom is only with him for his money. How will Bucky convince his soon to be step-sis to ruin the wedding? And what happens when she falls for him along the way?





	How To Stop a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I don't know --and don't worry I'm working on the final chapters for Fight or Flight.  
> This started off as a fic for a different actor and I thought it would work nice with Buck, too :)  
> Enjoy !

            It’s not that [Name] doesn’t love her mother; quite the contrary, she’s the only constant the girl has in her life. But, there are moments of clarity where she sees what kind of person her mother is to the outside world; what she does to, as she says, ‘get by’. Her father left her mother, Brenda, when [Name] was fifteen, more than old enough to see the reasons why. Brenda can be selfish and manipulative and losing her husband did nothing to teach her differently. So, as [Name] finished up her teen years, she saw the slew of men her mother entertained for only weeks at a time. The men were always wealthy and older and each time they rang the doorbell and showed up for a date, [Name] lost a little respect for her mother.

            After she graduated high school, she went far away from the Upper East Side apartment her mother had been able to purchase with the riches she ‘gathered’. Six years of school later, [Name] lands an editor gig in…you guessed it…New York City. She starts in a few months, but decided to move early. The flat she planned on subletting fell through and for now she is living with her mother as she searches for a decently-priced place to live.

* * *

 

_The Proposal_

            _Nothing’s changed_ , [Name] thinks to herself as she opens the door for an older man asking for Brenda.

            “Oh, hello! You must be [Name]!” The man shakes her hand, animatedly. _This is new, though. They never care who I am_. “I’m John Barnes.”

            “[Name] [Last Name]…but you already knew that, I guess.” She smiles at John. She can already tell that he is nothing like the men her mother has dated in the past. He has kind eyes. He looks trusting and all [Name] wants to do is tell him to get away as fast as he can. Before John can respond to her, another man comes up behind him.

            “Sorry, Pop. I was finding change for the cab, I know you wanted to walk in together.” The younger man’s eyes meet [Name]’s and she freezes. They’re blue and clear and she finds herself getting lost in them. His messy brown hair and leather jacket certainly don’t help either. “Um…I…is this [Name]?” He looks to his father.

            “Well, she’s standing right there, son! Why don’t you ask her?” John laughs, clapping his son on the back. “[Name], this is my boy, James, but please, call him Bucky. Forgive him, he forgot his manners in that cab.”

            “Yeah…I…I’m sorry.” [Name] hasn’t stopped looking at him and he hasn’t stopped looking at her. Eventually, she realizes how weird it is to keep them standing in the hallway.

            “Well, please come in. My mother isn’t home yet, but she’s supposed to be back any second now.” She leads them to the parlor to sit down. “Do either of you want something to drink or…” She trails off, hoping they need something so she can leave the room.

            “No! We’re perfect, sit down and tell us about yourself.” John insists. [Name] sits as far away from both of them as she can.

            “Well, I…I just got my masters, I’m starting editing work in the fall so I’m just spending some time with my mom before I get my own place.” She manages to get out, avoiding eye contact with Bucky out of fear that she may never look away again.

            “So, you’re like mid-twenties, right?” Bucky asks her, an unreadable expression on his face.

            “Son! It’s rude to ask women their age!”

            “No, no, it’s okay…I’m twenty-five. So, yes, mid-twenties.” She smiles, politely, at him, but he doesn’t offer one back.

            “Interesting…”

            “Bucky…” John starts.

            “I’m sorry, am I missing something?”

            “No, not at all.” Bucky smirks. “It’s just that Brenda said she was 42…and I don’t remember hearin’ about her struggles as a seventeen-year-old mother.” He chuckles, sarcastically. [Name] isn’t sure what she thinks about him. Her mother lying about her age is nothing new, but no one’s ever caught on. And if they have, they’ve never called it out. Well, John didn’t call it out, his son did. But, [Name] has never met any of Brenda’s suitor’s kids.

            “Um…Well, John, what do you do for a living?” [Name] quickly tries to change the subject.

            “Oh, I used to work as an anesthesiologist at New York Presb. Now, I do financial consulting work for…” John goes on, but all [Name] hears is money. The interest in John suddenly makes sense again.

            All three heads turn as the sound of keys jingling in the door sound. [Name] is just happy that she can abandon this awkwardness. Her mother walks in and [Name] recognizes the fake smile planted on her face.

            “John, Bucky, you’re early!” She walks in, putting down her shopping bags and giving John an air kiss.

            “No, Brenda, you’re late.” Bucky mumbles. Brenda doesn’t hear, but [Name] and John both do. Her mother sits down next to [Name] as the conversation continues.

            “Bucky, tell [Name] about your work!” John encourages. Whatever Bucky does, his father seems to be proud. John nudges Bucky to explain.

            “Take it easy, Pops. I was in and out of active duty.” He smiles, genuinely at his father.

            “He’s very modest, [Name]. He came home about three years ago for good and now he’s an art photographer! Best in all of Manhattan.” Suddenly, it all clicks in [Name]’s mind. Bucky Barnes…of course…hero turned artist…there have been several articles written on him.

            “Well, thanks for your service, Bucky. I’ll have to check out your work sometime.” [Name] smiles, politely. 

“[Name], you should take note! There’s a young person…doing something with their life!” Brenda exclaims.

            “Mom…I have a job…as a senior editor…straight out of college. Some people would consider that impressive.” [Name] fake smiles at her mom, half-joking and half-serious.

            “Okay, okay. Now, that we all know each other, I think it’s time to do something important.” John announces as he stands up. “Brenda, I decided to do this now as we’re in front of the two people in our lives who matter most to us. You’ve made my world soar since I met you and I don’t know what life would be like without you.” John gets down on one knee in front of Brenda and [Name]’s eyes go wide. “Brenda, will you marry me?” He asks, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He opens a red velvet box containing the biggest ring [Name] has ever seen. [Name] looks at her mother and all she sees is greed. She loves the ring. Not the man. [Name] looks down, feeling ashamed. Then she turns her eyes to Bucky, whose expression is unreadable.

            “Yes! Yes, of course, I will marry you, John!” They kiss and for once in [Name]’s life, she pretends that one of her mother’s relationships will work out. She smiles and hugs John. When she looks back at Bucky to offer him a grin, she’s shocked. His eyes are angry.

            “Alright, [Name], we’re all having dinner tonight so why don’t you go start it.” Her mother says to her, but doesn’t look away from her ring. [Name] doesn’t mind that she has to cook for everyone as it will give her some alone time.

 

* * *

 

 

            There’s basically nothing in the kitchen. Brenda lives on coffee, diet coke, and egg-whites. As she digs through the pantry, she hears the kitchen door swing open and assumes it is her mother.

            “Do you want to go to the store, or should I? There’s not enough food in here to sufficiently feed one person, let alone four?”

            “Not sure Brenda ever eats. Never seen it happen.” [Name] pulls her head out of the pantry at the realization that it is Bucky and not her mother.

            “Oh…I…I…there’s no food.” [Name] curses herself at how stupid she sounds in front of this guy. She’s a confident woman, but Bucky’s stare turns her into goo.

            “So, you’ve said. We can order in.” He stalks closer to her until her lower back is pressed against the counter. He’s so close to her, but no parts of their bodies are touching. His arm slides behind her to grab her phone. “Since, I’ve got you alone, I think it’s time we had a special conversation. Ya know…future step-brother to step-sister.” He’s way too close for a person who just used the words ‘brother’ and ‘sister’. “Your mother is with my father for his money.” He says, blatantly.

            “Wow, are you a detective? Where did you find time to join the police force with all that picture-taking you do?” [Name] questions him, sarcastically. She might agree with him, but what right did he have to corner her about it? He chuckles, evilly.

            “Look, I can already tell you’re a poisonous bitch like your mother.” His words hit [Name] hard. She’s offended, but she can’t look away from his eyes…and his mouth. “But, I’m hoping there’s an ounce of humanity in you that can see that my father is a good man. He deserves someone who will love him. I voiced all of my concerns, but he’s so infatuated with that woman that he can’t see past her façade. So, I think you should talk to your mother now. Try and talk her out of it.” _What the fuck_? The nerve of this guy…He doesn’t even ask, he doesn’t question. He just demands [Name] take care of it.

            “Well, Bucky. What my mother and your father do is none of my business. And I’m not gonna make it my business.” She bites at him, pushing on his chest, hoping for him to budge. He doesn’t.

            “Oh, you’re gonna make it your business, princess.” [Name] flinches at the nickname. It’s condescending, but it also does something to her that she’s not sure she wants to admit.

            “Oh, yeah, and why’s that?” She questions, sarcastically. His answer is pretty shocking.

            His lips crash onto hers and before she can comprehend what’s happening, she’s kissing him back. Her arms wrap around his neck and thread through his hair. His hands squeeze her waist before dropping down lower and kneading her ass. She gasps into his mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue past her lips. [Name] isn’t in control of her own actions anymore. She reaches for the top button of his shirt, but he pulls away.

            “Ah, ah, ah, princess. I don’t think so. I didn’t get to answer your question. You’re going to talk to your mom because you want this to happen again. You _need_ this to happen again. Can’t happen if our parents are getting married, right?” [Name] gapes at him, unsure of what to say. “Oh, [Name]…” He cups her face and gives her a patronizing smile. “As soon as I saw you, I knew this was going to work out…You’re so damn beautiful…you’re starving for a decent fuck, and trust me…I’m good for it.” [Name] still can’t even talk. She can’t even closer her mouth. He leans his head so his lips are touching her ear. “I’m good for it as many times as you need, princess. But, you know what you have to do.” He faces her once more. “I’m feeling Chinese tonight.” He pushes himself away from her and heads towards the door. “See you out there…sis.”

            [Name] calls and orders a generous amount from the menu. As she cools off in the kitchen, she can’t help, but laugh at Bucky’s audacity. And his mistake.

            _He called me beautiful._

            That’s the only ammunition [Name] needs when it comes to men. Once she knows they think she’s beautiful, it’s over for them. And it’s about to be over for Bucky.

 

* * *

 

_The Engagement Party_

            This engagement party is about as much of a sham as the wedding. All of Brenda’s greedy friends surround all of John’s rich friends. The only people under the age of 40 are Bucky, [Name], and [Name]’s date, who [Name] has brought only to wind up Bucky.

            “Your soon-to-be step-bro is sexy as hell, [Name].” Drew comments as they wait by the bar for their drinks.

            “Eh, he’s alright.” [Name] shrugs, playing it cool.

            “Girl, he is staring holes into your back…or should I say your ass?” Drew snickers. She laughs at him and shakes her head “C’mon, [Name], are you not into step-cest?” She chuckles again and makes sure to lean into Drew, placing her hand on his chest and looking back at Bucky. He’s glaring. _Perfect_. “Oh…now, I understand why I’m here. You’re making step-brother jealous.” [Name] casts her eyes downward. “Hey, I’m not judging you. In fact, I think it’s working.” Drew gets closer to her.

 

* * *

 

            As [Name] speaks with one of her mother’s friends she overhears one of the waiters telling Bucky where the bathroom is. [Name] follows closely behind him and as soon as he walks into the private bathroom, before he can lock it, she follows.

            “Hey, bro. Just wanted to see how tonight was going for you.” [Name] leans against the wall as he jumps. “Not really how you planned, huh?” She smirks. “You curious what happened to that beautiful girl who was just _starving_ for a decent fuck?”

            “[Name]…you followed me…into the men’s restroom. And you’re trying to tell me you’re not desperate for this?” He points between them.

            “What I’m trying to tell you is that you had no right to demand that I talk my mother out of this marriage.” She crosses her arms in front of her chest. “And you called me a poisonous bitch when you barely knew me. I’m not my mother and I know what she’s doing is wrong, but she’s the only family I have. You’re an insufferable asshole and you’re just pissed now ‘cause I’m not falling for those eyes and that smirk.” She tells him off, feeling proud of herself. For a second, she sees understanding in Bucky’s eyes, but just as quickly as it comes, it fades. He just grins, smarmily.

            “I got news for you, [Name]. These eyes and this smirk; they’re just the beginning.” He steps closer to her. “There’s a whole lot more in store for you. Do you really think you can avoid wanting me?”

            “I _know_ I can.” [Name] stands her ground.

            “Every time I greet my step-sister, I’m gonna kiss her cheek like this.” His lips brush softly against her cheekbone and she shudders. “Can you really stop yourself from sighing like that. From leaning into my kiss?” He whispers into her hair. “What about holidays? When I give you a hug…” His strong arms wrap around her body. “And when no one’s looking, I can move my hands.” Bucky’s hands fall to [Name]’s rear, squeezing, lightly. [Name]’s gasp turns into a moan and she leans her head into his shoulder and pushes her backside into his hands. “Oh, you like that, princess? You’ve got a really nice ass, [Name].” She whimpers in response. He swats at her ass, gently, making her jump only a little. “You’re gonna have to talk to your mom. Because, let’s face it. You’re hot for your step-bro. And he’s hot for you, too.” Bucky leans down and kisses her, lightly. “Now, get outta here, kid. This is the men’s restroom.”

 

* * *

 

_Meeting the Extended Family_

            [Name]’s lost. She’s somehow gotten lost in John’s huge mansion in the Hamptons. Being on edge all night doesn’t help. Her mother had insisted on picking a dress for her that did nothing for her shape. It’s brown with weird cut-outs and she feels unbelievably trashy in it.

            “[Name] [Last Name]!” She hears Brenda’s shrill voice and turns to face her mother. “You have not been socializing at all this evening. You don’t want John’s friends to think you’re rude, do you?” Brenda grabs [Name]’s wrist, but she shakes her arm off.

            “Mom, come on, I’m here. I’m wearing the ugly dress. What more do you need?” [Name] rolls her eyes.

            “I’ll have you know that was in last month’s Vogue, young lady!”

            “God, mom, what are you doing?” [Name] sighs, forgetting herself. “John’s a nice guy. He…he’s not the kind of guy you should be doing this with.” Brenda glares at her daughter before grabbing ahold of her arm and dragging her to a secluded corner.

            “Now, listen here, you, ungrateful wench. It’s because of the way I did things that you were able to grow up so lavishly! So, don’t think for one second that you haven’t benefited from our little system here.” Brenda whispers as harshly as she can.

            “This is not our system, mother! I’m not like you.” [Name] snarls at her mom.

            “Oh, really? So, you’re not making eyes at John’s successful son?” [Name] sputters. She really didn’t expect that. “I’m not blind, [Name], and neither are you. You could do way worse. But, in about two months that boy will be your brother. So, don’t. Even. Think. About it. I won’t have my whorish daughter screw up my last chance at happiness.” Brenda doesn’t look back as she struts away from her daughter. [Name] has no reaction, but to grab the nearest bottle of liquor and drown her sorrows.

* * *

 

            The bottle is ¾ of the way done as [Name] stumbles through rooms, looking for her bedroom. But, she finds something totally unexpected. She finds Bucky, sitting at a piano, playing, and singing, softly. She doesn’t recognize the song, but she’s coherent enough to know how beautiful it is. As she listens to his voice and his playing, it takes her away to a place where Brenda doesn’t exist, where this wedding isn’t happening. She gets too lost in the music and loses her balance, falling into the room and causing Bucky to stop playing.

            “Sorry, sorry.” She tries to stand up on her unsteady legs. “I was just…you’re really good.” She compliments him, honestly.

            “You drunk, princess?” Bucky laughs, playing another random tune.

            “Well, deal with my mother and you’d get drunk, too.” [Name] slurs, falling onto the couch. Bucky stops playing and turns around to face her.

            “Believe me, I know.” He shakes his head. “Why do you think I want you to talk to her?” This time [Name] laughs. “What?”

            “You don’t get it, Bucky. What I say has no impact on my mother. She called me whore thirty minutes ago.” [Name] chuckles, sadly. “When you spoke to your father, he probably listened. Maybe, he didn’t heed your warning, but he listened. Because he loves you. And he knows you love him.” She chokes back the drunken tears. “I don’t think Brenda loves me. And honestly, I don’t think she cares if I love her. But, I do, ‘cause she’s my mom.” [Name] throws her head against the back of the couch and it takes Bucky a minute to understand that she’s passed out. He sighs, taking in the sad girl and cringes at his part in making her life more challenging. He walks over and picks her up, carrying her to her bedroom.

            After folding back the comforter and placing her on the bed, Bucky removes her shoes and then the ugly dress. He avoids staring at her exposed body as he pulls the blanket back over her. He goes through Brenda’s pill bag and finds two Aspirins, placing them on the bedside table along with a glass of water and a trash bin, close by, on the floor. He looks at the sleeping girl and his heart clenches.

            “I’m sorry, [Name].” He pushes hair out of her face and leans down to press a kiss to her forehead.

 

* * *

 

_Family Time_

            [Name] really likes John, but his attempts at making the four of them bond are getting old. She’s currently smushed into Bucky’s side in the backseat of John’s car. On top of her mother’s luggage taking up the majority of the trunk and the backseat, Bucky is fucking huge.

            “Um…John, how much longer?” [Name] shifts, trying to put a little space between her and her soon-to-be step-brother.

            “Just another hour, [Name]. I know it must be getting uncomfortable back there, I’m sorry.” She meets John’s eyes in the rearview mirror and offers him a polite smile. Of course, he apologizes for something that’s [Name]’s mother’s fault. Brenda looks back at her daughter and gives her a ‘don’t f’ing start’ glare.

            [Name] sighs and tries to shift again.

            “Get over it, dude. There’s no room. You keep digging your elbow into my ribcage.” Bucky gripes. [Name] rolls her eyes and gives him a good shove. He doesn’t hesitate to give her one back.

            “[Name] [Last Name], are you five years old?!” Her mother shouts at her.

            “Really, James? Act your age.” His father reprimands him as well. “Well, at least you two are acting like siblings.” John laughs. [Name] cringes to herself.

            “Yeah…siblings.” Bucky says so only he and [Name] can hear.

 

* * *

 

            “Well, darling…this is … certainly cozier than I would have imagined.” That’s Brenda code for ‘wow, this place is a shoe-box’. John’s two-bedroom lake-house cottage is absolutely beautiful and [Name] can’t help, but to put a silver-lining on the whole situation. If John and Brenda do get married, she’ll probably get to use this whenever she wants.

            “I bought this place after I finished my residency. I’ve thought about selling it a million times, but there’s just something about it. It’s where Bucky spent his summers as a child and it just has so many memories.” Bucky smiles at his father. “And I can’t wait to start making memories here with you two.” [Name]’s hearts warms at the kind sentiment. John really is the kind of guy that [Name] would love for a step-father. She looks over to Brenda to see that she’s just inspecting some chachkies on the shelf. [Name] looks away in disgust only to meet Bucky who has a similar look on his face.

            “Alright, so [Name], you and Bucky are gonna stay in the room upstairs and your mother and I will stay in the master just down the hall.” John points to his left. _Wait, what??!!_

            “Oh…um, you mean I’m not staying with you, mom?” She questions, her eyes wide.

            “[Name], do not make this a problem. Come on, John. Let’s go unpack.” Brenda leaves John to take her bags into the room.

            “Don’t worry, dear. There’s more than enough room in that bed and Bucky will be very accommodating, right son?” Bucky gives his father a thumbs up as he follows Brenda to their bedroom.

            “I’ll be _very_ accommodating.” He smirks and [Name] groans.

 

* * *

 

            After dinner, John and Bucky make a fire in the pit outside and they sit around it for a while until Brenda starts complaining about the smoke and she and John retire to bed. [Name] is left out there with Bucky and she shivers.

            “You cold?” He asks her.

            “No, I’m okay.” But her body betrays her and she shivers again. Bucky just laughs, quietly and gets up from his seat. He walks over to her and drapes his leather jacket over her shoulders before taking a seat on the padded bench next to her.

            “Thanks.” She mumbles, trying to avoid his gaze. “This house is beautiful.” She says, more to herself than to Bucky.

            “This is where I learned to swim, to fish, to sail. I spent every summer here with my parents before my mom died. And even after that, my dad and I still make time to go.” He looks out towards the water with a bittersweet smile on his face.

            “I’m sorry.” [Name] sighs. “I’m sorry that my mother and I are ruining the memory and I’m sorry that my mom is marrying your dad. He seems like…he’s a good man.” [Name] brings her knees up to her chest.

            “Hey, hey.” He puts his arm around her shoulders. “It’s not all bad. I get to spend time with you, right?” [Name] finally looks up and meets his gaze. Bucky really does have the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen, blue and clear and unbelievably sparkly. Before she can stop herself, she’s pulling him down to meet her lips. There’s passion in the kiss that’s she’s never felt before with any other boy. His tongue slips past her lips and all she does is pull him closer. Nothing has ever felt so right. But, it’s not right. He’s going to be her step-brother. [Name] pulls away.

            “This isn’t right.” [Name] groans. She hides her face to the side and inhales. The smell of Bucky’s cologne and the leather comfort her.

            “None of it is.” He sighs, sadly. “Especially, the way I’ve treated you, [Name]. I’m, sorry.” He grasps her hand, but she pulls it away. “Sorry, I was just trying to-”

            “No, I know.” She explains. “I just…god, who am I kidding?! I got attached. I could just chalk it up to some serious sexual tension when you were acting like an asshole, but then the night at the Hamptons when you took me to bed and you made sure I was okay in the morning and now…I’m attached. And the only reason you’re humoring me is so I’ll sabotage this wedding, which, I understand.” Bucky just chuckles. “What?”

            “You say it as if I had a plan. That I sat at home just waiting for Brenda’s daughter to come home so I could seduce her and then convince her to break our parents up. I’m confident, [Name], but not that confident.” They both laugh at this. “Look, I never planned on you. When I walked into the kitchen that first night, I didn’t know what was gonna come out of my mouth. Trust me, [Name]. I never planned on you and I certainly never planned on feeling this way about you.” [Name] lets out a mixture of a laugh and a cry.

            “It ends here, Bucky. I can’t…” He nods in understanding.

 

* * *

 

            As they both enter their bedroom, [Name] heads to the bathroom so they can each have some privacy. She lets a few tears escape as she removes her makeup and changes her clothes.

            With the lights already off, Bucky climbs into bed behind her and settles in.

            “[Name]…I know you said…I…can I just hold you? Can we just pretend for tonight?” His voice breaks and so does [Name]’s heart. She scoots back into him and when his arm wraps around her she grabs his hand and brings it to her lips.

            “We can pretend. For tonight.” They lay in silence for moments.

            “Can I touch your boobs?” He asks, playfully.

            “Perv!” She gives him a swift kick before relaxing back into his arms and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

_The Rehearsal Dinner_

            [Name]’s a grown-up. She’s a grown-up and she can put on a happy face and handle this dinner and the wedding tomorrow. She also knows she has to keep the wine consumption to a minimum if she wants to give a sane toast. Bucky is giving a toast. She’s giving a toast. What could possibly go wrong?

            [Name] hasn’t spoken to Bucky since the night at the lake-house. If she’s being honest with herself, she’s not sure how the time flew by. From the proposal to now, Bucky’s been a strangely comforting constant and now? How many awkward family dinners will she have to endure with her step-father and step-brother? How many times a year will she be forced to spend the night with him at the lake-house? What happens when he gets married? Will she have to be in the ceremony? Her heart clenches at the very idea of it. [Name] isn’t sure how, but Bucky Barnes has weaseled his way into her heart and he isn’t going away anytime soon.

            “[Name], dear. A word?” Her mother takes her aside. “You look beautiful tonight, honey.” Her mother’s praise warms her. It isn’t often Brenda gives anyone compliments, especially her own daughter. “You’re a beautiful girl and I really am proud of you.” [Name] takes a chance and hugs her mother, who returns it, briefly. “Now, good luck on your toast, darling. I know you have a way with words, though. So I’m sure you will do wonderfully.”

           

* * *

 

            Sitting next to Bucky through dinner is painful. She makes polite conversation when necessary, but other than that, they don’t speak. When it comes time for the toasts, Bucky stands and manages to get everyone’s attention.

            “So…for the past two weeks, I’ve been trying to come up with something to say here that will do my father justice. And it’s really not possible…” Bucky goes on to talk about how proud he is of his father’s accomplishments and how happy he is to welcome Brenda and [Name] into their family.

            Now, it’s time for [Name]’s toast. She had two different speeches prepared, but after what her mother said to her before and hearing Bucky’s toast, she knows which one she’s going to use.

            So [Name] talks about the fond memories with her mother. The passing on of a wicked fashion sense, sharing make-up tips, and boy advice.

            “I love you, mom. You deserve happiness and I know you’re going to get that and more with John.” [Name] smiles and sits and everyone claps. She even manages to look to her right and smile at Bucky, but he’s not smiling. He looks _pissed_. But, it’s not her problem anymore. He’s just her step-brother now.

 

* * *

 

            After dinner, the guests stick around a little longer for the open bar and some small talk. As [Name] walks up to approach her mother, she hears the conversation she has with one of her close friends.

            “[Name] looks gorgeous tonight and her toast was beautiful, Brenda.” The woman gushes.

            “Thank the Lord. I was half-convinced the brat was going to throw me under the bus and say that I was only marrying John for the money. But, I talked to her before the toast and threw a few compliments her way. She actually hugged me.” Brenda and her friend laugh and [Name]’s eyes fill with tears. “I don’t think anyone’s told her she’s beautiful. I knew it would convince her to give the _right_ toast.” Before [Name] can hear anyone, her arm is grasped and she’s dragged into the kitchen. Bucky stands in front of her, looking absolutely enraged.

            “How could you?!” He almost yells in her face.

            “How could I what?” She questions, confused at his anger. She tries to shake away the tears that almost fell moments before.

            “You had the perfect opportunity to take down your mother! In front of my dad and all of her friends and instead you spout some bullshit about her helping you with your hair?!” He tugs on the roots of his hair and tries to calm down.

            “Bucky, I thought…I thought we were done with this. I thought-” [Name] starts, but he interrupts.

            “No, [Name], _we_ are done. But, I never stopped trying to save my dad. I thought you understood that! Hell, the night you were drunk you understood it.”

            “I thought about doing it…I did, but…she just…she said some things before dinner and I don’t know, I guess I just thought that John was changing her and that his love is-” He scoffs at her.

            “What? Brenda said a few nice words to you and you thought she was a new woman? She was probably just making sure you didn’t call her out! Jesus, I never pegged you for stupid, [Name].” His words cut deep, especially after finding out that he is 100% correct.

            “You don’t get it! You _don’t_ understand! If I ruin this, she will never forgive me.” [Name] looks into his eyes, grabbing both of his hands. “If I ruin this wedding, my mother will never look at me again. I know she’s not a good mom, but she’s my mom. She’s my only parent.”

            “And my dad is my only parent.” He pulls his hands away. “You’re selfish, [Name]. You’re a selfish bitch.” She nearly gasps at his words.

            “Oh, I’m selfish?! I’m selfish?! Because I want my mother to love me?! Because I don’t want to break your father’s heart?! Why don’t _you_ ruin the wedding, you bastard?! Huh?!” She bangs her fists against his chest, repeatedly. “I don’t care what the documents say after tomorrow. You are _not_ my step-brother and you will never be my family.” Before he can say anything, [Name] leaves the kitchen without looking back.

 

* * *

 

_The Wedding_

            It’s like her mother _wants_ her to look terrible today. _Oh, wait. This is Brenda, of course, she wants her maid of honor to look like shit._ [Name] sighs as she stands in the dressing room, trying to get her dress to cover more of her thighs. It’s made of velour and clings to every crevice of her body.

            This is supposed to be a happy day. Her mother’s getting married to a good man; a man that will make and excellent husband and step-father. Instead, she’s filled with guilt from not telling John the truth and from her feelings for Bucky. [Name] truly can’t believe how messed up every managed to get. She is dreading having to stand up there for however long across from Bucky while a minster talks of honestly, love, and commitment. There’s a knock on the door and she just assumes it her mother or one of her mother’s friends.

            “Come in.” She calls, turning to the table to fish her phone out of her purse.

            “Damn…that is the sluttiest bridesmaid dress I’ve ever seen.” [Name] grimaces as she recognizes the voice of the person who’s just entered the room.

            “Fuck you, Bucky.”

            “Ouch, that hurts, princess.” He puts his hand over his heart as he closes the door behind him.

            “This is the girl’s dressing room. Get out.” [Name] snarls.

            “Oh, come on, just wanted to visit my step-sister.” Bucky smirks.

            “I told you. You’re not my brother.”

            “Thanks to you, I will be your brother in about half an hour. _You_ could have stopped this. But, you didn’t. ‘Cause you needed mommy’s fake love, didn’t you?”

            “Shut up!” She stands in front of him, clenching her fists.

            “Poor princess, starving for a compliment.” He taunts.

            “Shut up!” She shouts, louder this time.

            “You’re a coward.” He shakes his head. [Name]’s hands twitch.

            “If you weren’t about to be in a wedding, I’d give you a black eye to match your damn heart.” She growls.

            “Well, don’t let that fucking stop you. C’mon, princess, gimme your best shot!” He takes her wrist in his hand and pushes her balled fist right underneath his chin.

            [Name] sees the vein in his neck, pulsing. She sees the hurt in his eyes and the pain all over his face. She loses control.

            She kisses Bucky like her life depends on it. He falters for a second before wrapping his arms around her torso and squeezing her tighter than anyone ever has. Two seconds into this kiss and she knows it’s not stopping. They both can’t stop. Bucky backs [Name] into the long marble table before fisting his hand in her perfectly styled hair and pulling her head back to expose her neck. He leaves open-mouthed kisses down her jawline to her chest as far as the dress will let him.

            “Take it off. Take it off before I rip it off.” He demands.

            “No.” She whispers. “This has to be quick. Please. I need you so much, but this has to be quick.” [Name] pleads and he nods. His lips find hers again as he grasps the back of her thighs and lifts her. [Name] wraps her legs around his waist and runs her hands through his soft hair. Bucky places her down on the cold table. Now, she can clearly see the bulge in his pants that was pressing against her earlier. She sits up, slightly, to undo his belt and pull his pants and boxers down just so his erection is exposed. [Name] spits in her hand and starts stroking him.

            “Dammit, [Name]…that feels so good…” Bucky groans. He grips the end of the table, his knuckles turning white. He presses two fingers against her lips and she opens up, coating his fingers with saliva. “Fuck…” He pants out. He removes his fingers and moves her panties out of the way. His two, damp fingers rub her, briefly before entering her. [Name] throws her head back, completely abandoning her work below his belt.

            “Please, James, I promise, I’m ready…just, please.” He nods and pulls his fingers from her. He leans down and kisses her, hungrily, teeth clashing before he pulls away. [Name] feels his huge and heavy member pressing against her core. He pushes in until he can’t anymore. They both just stay like that for some time, just getting used to the feeling, admiring how the other one looks when they are completely wrecked. Finally, Bucky puts his hands around her thighs and starts thrusting. “Oh, my God…” [Name] is overwhelmed with sensation. She’s never felt like this before.

            Bucky lifts her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him like she did before. His hands grip her backside as he forces her up and down onto his shaft. He goes in so deeps this way that [Name] has trouble keeping herself quiet.

           “Shh…[Name], shh…” He whispers. “Someone’s gonna hear.”

           “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” She mumbles apologies into his shoulder. “Fuck…so sorry for everything…”

           “No, baby…no, I’m sorry…” He whimpers out. “Shit, [Name]…I didn’t mean to fall in love with you…” [Name] half-sobs and half-moans as she hears this and he hits a spot inside of her that makes her whole body quiver.

           Then the door opens.

           Brenda shrieks. John gasps.

           Bucky puts [Name] down as he attempts to pull up his pants. [Name] tries to cover herself by pulling her dress back over her hips.

           They’ve seen everything, though.

* * *

 

            [Name] and Bucky sit next to each other in the same dressing room that they were just caught in. John paces in front of them as Brenda glares at her daughter.

            “I truly have no words…” John sighs.

            “Dad, I’m-” Bucky starts.

            “Save it! I can’t even look at you right now, James. How could you ruin today for me?” John looks at his son with disappointment in his eyes.

            “John, please.” [Name] stands. “Don’t blame Bucky, I…I pushed for this, I’m sorry.”

            “[Name]…” John and Bucky say at the same time.

            “[Name], it takes two to tango. My son is just as responsible for this as you are.” John shakes his head at her.

            “Oh, John. I wouldn’t be so sure.” Brenda finally speaks up. “[Name] has never been able to let me be happy. Not once in her life.”

            “That’s not true, mom! This has nothing to do with you!” [Name] yells, exasperated.

            “Why couldn’t you have let me be happy, you little bitch?!” Brenda gets in her daughter’s face and the unshed tears begin to fall from [Name]’s eyes.

            “Brenda, come on.” John asks her to throttle back.

            “You’re such a disappointment, [Name]. You’ve always been. God, I can’t believe I even trusted you to be a part of this wedding. How could I have raised such an ungrateful slut?”

            “Mom, please, I-” [Name] can’t get another word out because her mother’s hand is colliding with her cheek. She cries out, more out of shock than pain. Bucky is up and holding her before she can even think and John is pushing Brenda back.

            “Brenda, you seriously need to think about your actions.” He says to her.

            “My actions?! Your son and my daughter just got caught humping each other and you wanna talk about my actions?”

            “I will not marry someone who hits their child!” He raises his voice, the first time [Name]’s ever heard it above a mellow level.

            “Oh, please, a slap across the face won’t hurt her. I’m sure your son can corroborate her ability to ‘take it’.” Brenda laughs, cruelly.

            “Are you making a joke of this?” John looks horrified.

            “Please, darling. Please, let’s just leave. Let’s go somewhere else and just get married, come on, let’s do it today, we don’t need them!” Brenda grasps John’s lapels. But, he pulls her hands off of him.

            “You know, Brenda. I knew a part of you was marrying me for my wealth. But, I thought that the bigger part of you loved me for me. And I thought I knew who you were. But, the woman I proposed to doesn’t hit her daughter. She wants her child at her wedding. She…I’m sorry, Brenda. I can’t marry you.” John walks towards the door. Brenda and [Name] gape.

            “Dad, I-”

            “I’ll see you later, son.” John doesn’t even turn around as he exits the room.

            “I cannot believe you cost me this because you couldn’t keep your legs closed.” Brenda sneers at [Name]. “I want your shit out of my apartment by tomorrow or by God, I will _burn it_.”

            “It’ll be out.” [Name] whispers. Brenda gets closer to her.

            “Oh, no. You don’t get the play the victim now, [Name]. You’re the slut who ruined this wedding, you-”

            “Just go away, Brenda.” Bucky pulls [Name] toward him and away from her mother. “You’ve said enough, now, leave her alone.” Brenda hold her hands up in mock surrender.

            “Okay…” Brenda pulls the veil out of her hair and sighs. “I wish I had never had you, [Name] [Last Name].” Brenda finally leaves the room and [Name] drawls in a huge breath. She can’t see anything in front of her on account of the tears that pour from her eyes. She can’t get any air in because of the sobs.

            “[Name], [Name], [Name]. Please, baby, you have to breathe. C’mon, breathe for me.” [Name]’s eyes finally clear and they meet Bucky’s. His eyes have always halted her breath. This time, they help her find it. Finally, it returns to normal.

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry about your dad.” She puts her face in her hands.

            “It’s alright. It’s going to be okay. But, [Name], you have to know that what your mom said isn’t true. You’re not a slut. You’re not a disappointment. You’re the best person I know. Please, don’t ever let her talk to you like that again.” Bucky begs her.

            “It’s not like she’s ever gonna talk to me again.” [Name] chuckles, sadly.

            “I’m sorry…” Bucky hangs his head.

            “No…I’m not…” He looks up at [Name] and furrows his eyebrows. “Maybe, this wasn’t the way to do it. But, John realized that Brenda isn’t a good person. You got what you wanted. And maybe this isn’t what I thought I wanted, but strangely, I feel better now. I feel better knowing that I didn’t let a good man marry a terrible woman.”

            “[Name] [Last Name]. You’re selfless. I’m sorry about everything I said yesterday and today before I…well, we…” Bucky blushes. “You’re selfless. And I will help you move out of your mom’s and you can stay with me until you find a place and-”

            “You fell in love with me?” [Name] remembers what he said to her.

            “I…well…” He stutters before looking up and meeting her gaze. “I did. Somewhere in between groping you in bathrooms and tucking you in, I fell in love with you.” He admits. “And…do you…I…um….”

            “Well, somewhere in between fighting in kitchens and kissing in front of fires, I fell in love with you, too. I love you, Bucky.” She smiles at him. “I know this won’t be easy. We’ve cracked a lot of eggs and I know your father won’t love this, but this is special. I’m not letting you go.”

            “I was hoping you’d say that.” He grins, widely. She’s never seen him look happier and it warms her heart. He cups her cheeks and they share a soft, but passionate kiss, full of promise and hope.

            “You know, we’re going to have to walk out there and face all those guests.” [Name] sighs, dramatically. Bucky takes her hand and stands tall.

            “Let’s do this, kid.”

 

* * *

 

_One Month Later_

            “He really has no idea that your new girlfriend is me?” [Name] asks Bucky as they drive to the lake-house, where John has been staying since the almost-wedding.

            “I think he believes that what happened between us at the wedding was just you and I acting out. I don’t think he thought it meant anything.” Bucky sighs. “It hurts me that my dad thinks that of me, that I would just use you like that…” He trails off.

            “Bucky, your dad is seriously hurting right now. I think he’s lost faith in a lot of things, but I know that he hasn’t lost faith in you. He couldn’t. You mean way too much to him. You’re his only son.” [Name] explains to her boyfriend. “But, even I have to admit that I’m freaked out to see what he thinks of you and me together. I mean, he did just leave my mother for being a gold-digging, child-hitting demon.” [Name] chuckles, sarcastically, the wound of losing her mother still relatively fresh.

            “You said it yourself, [Name]. My dad has faith in me. He might not understand at first, but he’ll come around.” Bucky tries to convince her. He takes one hand off the steering wheel and squeezes her thigh, just above her knee. “I love you, [Name]. And you love me. My father will be able to see it.”

 

            As they pull up to the lake-house, [Name] already sees John at the door, waiting for his son.

            “Lemme get the door, babe.” Bucky exits the car and walks around to the passenger side. He waves to his father, briefly, before opening her door and offering her his hand. She hesitates. “[Name], I’ve got you.” He assures her, smiling. [Name] nodes and gives him her hand, stepping out of the car. Bucky shuts the door and she takes a deep breath before looking up at John. His expression is unreadable. She can’t tell is he’s mad or confused or sad.

           

* * *

 

            No one’s talked. Well, that’s not entirely true. Bucky’s talked about his work. Bucky has talked to [Name] and John. But, John hasn’t said one word to [Name].

            “Um…” [Name] tries to think of something of substance to say. “You cooked…I’ll clear.” She smiles, nervously before grabbing all the plates on the table and retreating to the kitchen. As she washes dishes, she tries not to tear up. _It’ll get better. It will get better._

            “[Name].” John’s voice sounds from behind her. She quickly blinks away tears and sniffs before turning to look at him.

            “Mr. Barnes…I...”

            “Woah, ‘Mr. Barnes’…” He chuckles, mocking her. “Where did that come from?”

            “I don’t know…I just…wanna show you respect.” [Name] looks at her feet.

            A few seconds of silence pass by.

            “So…you love my son?”

            “Yes.” [Name] responds with no hesitation. “I’m in love with James. I have been since before the wedding. I don’t know how to explain it to you…it just sort of happened.” She rambles, not wanting to go into detail on his son’s and her relationship.

            “That’s how Bucky has explained it.” John sighs. “Look, [Name]. I know you’re not your mother. I can see that. And I’m very sorry for how your mother treated you.”

            “Thank you. And thank you for defending me at the wedding after…well, you know…” She blushes. “I don’t intend on hurting Bucky. He means a lot to me; more than I ever thought a man could.” John smiles, steps towards her, and embraces [Name] in a hug.

            “I’m so happy you’re still going to be my daughter.” [Name]’s heart bursts at his words and she’s hugging him tighter.

* * *

 

            “You really should remember your jacket, [Name]. I ought-a take back mine so you learn.” Bucky laughs at her after giving her his leather jacket.

            “This is all too familiar, isn’t it?” She shakes her head in disbelief. [Name] and Bucky sit around a dying fire on the back deck of the lake-house. She can’t believe how far they’ve come.

            “If you’d told me I’d be in love with the girl who was supposed to be my step-sister 4 months ago, well, I would’ve told you to get outta town.” Bucky exclaims, dramatically. [Name] rolls her eyes and smacks his arm. “I am, though, [Name]. I’m in love with you.” He wraps his arm around her and kisses her head.

            “I love you, too. So much.” She leans into him. They watch the moon’s reflection in the lake, illuminate the greenery around it and just enjoy the feeling of being together.

            “I can touch your boobs tonight, right?” Bucky snickers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what ya think! :)


End file.
